


Life the way it used to be

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crazy, Cutting, Dark, Drunk Bill Cipher, Flashbacks, Gen, Genocide Frisk, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Murder, Nightmares, Revenge, Stabbing, Stalking, Star Wars References, Suicidal Thoughts, Teamwork, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Drinking, Undertale Genocide Route, Vengeance Demon(s), Why Did I Write This?, other timelines, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: Star and Marco meet a new group of kids at their high school. They go to another dimension and-I won't spoil it.





	1. The Aftermath

      Marco woke up in his bedroom. He knew today was the last day of summer vacation. He sighed and got his red hoodie on. What dimension was Star going

 

      Star woke up in her room. She yawned. Yesterday had been the last day of summer vacation. Star couldn't believe it! She and Marco were going back to high school. It was going to be a great day! She got out of bed and got ready for school. She made her and Marco some toast. Marco had lived on his own after his parents died. He still lived with Star. He lied to the government and said his parents were on vacation so they didn't get put up for adoption. Marco came out into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. "We're gonna be late!" Star yelled. She grabbed him by the hand and they ran out of the house. "I'm gonna ride my bike." Star told Marco. Marco had showed Star how to ride a bike a few years earlier. For her 15th birthday,Marco had gotten Star the perfect gift. A pink bike with a matching pink helmet and a blue straw basket to hold her wand in. "I'll walk." Marco told her. He actually liked walking. Marco walked down the street. Star rode her bike. They tried racing each other down the street,but Star won. They both went to school side by side. They told jokes and showed each other funny stores. Star had faked that she had some sort of force,but Marco noticed quickly.

          Only Marco had remembered the school. It was decaying and old. The first person he saw was Jackie. "Hey Jackie..." He said. Jackie had been furious ever since Marco chose Star over Jackie. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "Marco Idiot Diaz." She muttered and walked away. Star had already parked her bike and was inside. She carried all of her summer reading books. She got a class schedule. Marco ran up to her. "Hold this." She said. She handed Marco a class schedule. He looked at it. "We aren't together in any classes but homeroom." He told her. "Aww." She replied. Star couldn't see where she was going. On accident or on purpose,Brittney bumped into Star. They both fell to the floor. Books flew everywhere.

          "Watch where you're going!" Brittney said. She got up and saw Star. "Oh. Just the person I've been looking for." Brittney stated. "What do you want?" Star asked. "You're invited to this party or something. Anyway it's in the girl's bathroom after homeroom." Brittney said. A few of the cheerleaders giggled until Brittney whispered,"Shut up!". Star didn't even think. "Sure!" She agreed. "See you there." Brittney said.

           Homeroom was quick. It had been boring,but it was fast. At least Ms. Skullnick wasn't there. Now  **that** would have been awful! Like Brittney had asked,Star went to the girl's bathroom after homeroom. What she had expected was different from what happened...


	2. "Star..what are you doing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [insert summary here]

  Star went back to Marco's house. She had gotten there by riding her bike. Marco had beaten her there,even though he had walked. They both got their math out of their backpacks. "Glossaryck keeps begging me for pudding." Star mumbled,trying to start a conversation. Marco nodded and opened his math book. "Algebra? Again?" He complained to nobody in particular.


End file.
